Deadshot: Without A Trace
by The Darkest Nightwing
Summary: This is a special story of Deadshot A.K.A Floyd Lawton. This is a story from one of his early jobs which could have been his last. Perhaps due to the apocalypse that could have been. Hero or villain? Just who is this merc with no life.
1. Chapter 1

Deadshot: Without a Trace

Chapter 1 of 10

In The Beginning There was...

They say that life is a gift which should only be cherished like a treasure in a hidden vault of wonders. This saying is a complete and utter lie. Life has no treasure. Life has no meaning. Life has nothing, except life itself. People live and people die. That's how the cookie crumbles or in my case, that's how life begins and life ends. Within our "precious" lives, there will be some who act as god like Lex Luthor and some who are gods just like Superman and Wonder Woman. Along with these beings, there are those who play god. Which are people exactly like me. People who are normal and can die, but in the long run search for something to make them whole each day that they live. For me, life is nothing but a way to pass time. I care for no one. I care for nothing. And I certainly don't care for God. So why live, might you ask? Simple really. I only live for the finer things in life. Things like gun powder, metal, smoke, precision, and money. You know, the things that make this world go round and round. After all, if you spin a world globe long enough, you'll eventually grow tired and want to roll something more. Something worth rolling. Something with a ring, or actually something with risk and gamble. Maybe a pair of dice, or even being a driver in a world racing event. No matter how small or large this roll may be, you'll eventually grow tired of that roll once again. And then, you'll find something large enough that you'll enjoy for the rest of your life. This roll that I found. It's simple. It's bold. It's courageous in a way. And it's got all the risk. All the gamble. And all the stakes that could always end up bad. My roll is death. Except I roll the dice, but others fell the drop. The never ending impact that will always spin and spin until it eventually stops on my lucky number. Six. Say what you like about my lucky number, but just know that I have never missed a roll and I have never lost a single ounce of blood. With that said, I believe it's time to get back to work, don't you?

Paris,France: May 5th, 2008

In a hotel room in the Eastern section of the city, there was a man who was sitting in the center of the room where five protective service policemen, one maid, and a child were laying dead. The man who was in the center of the room was holding the child who appeared to be his was rocking back and forth, rubbing the top of the child's head in a gentle manner. There was a click and and a clack as a gun was placed on the mans head. The man who held the gun was standing just ahead of the other man. The gunman was in the shadows, as only his right eye glowed a bloody red, creating a sense that he was pure evil.

"Ack...why are you doing this? I'll pay you, I'll pay you double what the other guys paying. Just please, don't do this! The people of Gotham City need me, they need me to prosecute! PLEASE!"

BAM!

"Sorry, but your credit was just revoked."

With that said, the shooter blows on his smoking gun and slides it into his back holster with such gentleness and care. He even pats the gun when it's safely secure in it's pouch. After this, he pulls out a cell phone and dials one number on the key pad, along with pound. A voice on the other end quickly answers and the shooter waits quietly until he hears what he wants to hear.

"So that's all you need from me at this time mister Roland?"

"You don't want to know if your money has been wired, Deadshot?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure that a man like you knows that it would be suicide if you crossed me with my funds. So with that, just answer my question."

"What's the rush? Do you have a date with someone else tonight?"

"Listen, Roland. I'll only tell you this once, so please write this down if you have to. Don't ever ask about any other jobs I may have. I have no reason for that rule, but for your sake and all the others who have employed me, I hope it ensures great respect for myself. That's something that may come as a surprise to someone like you, but then again, your someone who might be like me. Except, you don't like getting your hands dirty, only clean. Now answer my question before I take a leave."

"Alright Deadshot, alright. I have no other contracts for you, but there is a man in town who has been asking for your services. And get this, he's one of the big boys. I won't tell you anymore about him, only because he is just that good. I have no idea who it is for say, but he's requested that if you want to meet with him so that he could give you a certain contract to head over here. Return to Gotham. That's it."

There was a brief silence until Deadshot blew air on the microphone and laughed.

"Ah, alright. I'll be in town within the hours. Just make sure to let no one know that I'm heading back. I would hate to run into any of your damn cops again. You know I hate killing cops. It only ensures that the FBI will get involved. Not to mention it brings me that much closer to seeing that myth of a bat."

"Batman? ah, don't worry about him. He only goes after big shots and the crazies. Yeah your a big shot, but your not crazy. Just plain stupid."

"Gee Roland, you make me feel so great every time we chat."

As Deadshot was chatting on the phone, he opened a window and shot out a grapple hook onto the roof of a nearby building. He then strapped his hands with a device on the line and swung downward to the roof.

"Speaking of chat. Is there something wrong?"

"Hm? why do you say that now?"

"Well probably because you were blabbering on about your rules and crap again. That usually means that there's something up with you."

"Sorry, but I had a feeling that there was someone watching and listening to me in that hotel room. So I had to act like a jackass."

"Oh come one Deadshot, those people were probably dead. The dead don't talk or hear you know."

"Yeah, but that's it. The word you used, probably. That one word gives off an eighty percent chance that someone in there was alive."

"Eh, I don't see why your thinking about it that way for. I mean your the damn freaking Deadshot for crying out loud. You never miss a god damned shot."

"That's right Roland, now don't forget that. Deadshot out."

Deadshot retracts the hook line and pulls off his silver lined mask, along with a red dotted eye attachment that was on the right side of his masks eye socket. He walks over to the side of the roofs door and pulls out a brief case which held a brown trench coat, pair of black shades, brown top hat and a one way trip to Gotham City.

"Pays to be ready, I always say."

Suddenly a strange glow emit's from behind Deadshot and quickly, he points his arm which had a laser pointed mini machine gun attached to his wrist. To his surprise there was nothing there.

"What the hell?"

"Floyd Lawton."

Said a strange and deep toned voice from behind Deadshot, who swirled around and pointed his laser at nothing once again.

"...who the hell are you. Show your damn face already."

"I cannot."

"Why not? are you a coward. Is that it?"

"No. Your eyes are too weak to view me. That's all. I am actually surprised that you can sense me."

"Yeah? and I'm surprised that your still walking around me even though you know exactly who I am and what I can do to someone like you."

"Someone like me you say? Your just a mere mortal, while I. I am something more than that. Something that you should be weary of."

"Whatever, just tell me what you want and maybe I'll believe your phoney speak of higher power."

"Fine. I have visited you for only one reason. To warn you. This world that you live in will end soon."

"Yeah? and just why the hell are you telling me? Shouldn't you go talk with someone who'd give a damn. Like those idiots who skip around in their pajamas."

"They are too good to do what needs to be done. You on the other hand, I find to be perfect for this certain task. I need you to-"

Just then Deadshot stood up straight and waved his arms around, signaling the voice to stop.

"Sorry, but it sounds to me like you want me to whack somebody for free. I don't do freebies unless your a hot chick with a large set of breasts. Other than that, you can skrew off and get behind the back of the line. I'm out of here mister high and mighty."

"But, your world is at stake, if you do not listen to me and do what I ask, your world will die."

"I'm sure you can find someone else to save this world. If not, then oh well. I lived a good run on life. Good luck jack."

With that said, Deadshot placed his coat on, along with his shades and hat and left through the roofs door. The voice stood ever so quiet as it made a sense that there was no longer any typed of being on the roof. Until suddenly there was a flash and a strange dark figure now stood on the roof.

"Floyd Lawton...you will do as your told. You cannot defy your destiny. No one can. Not even a selfish being such as yourself...oh you will do as your told...you will do...you...will...do."

The figure continued to shroud itself in complete darkness as it's shadow could be seen leaping from roof to roof now. Making it's way to an unknown destination. Meanwhile, Deadshot strolled down the stairs. Only thinking of where he should stop first. A stripper bar in Paris, which are certainly the best in the world or a marksman shop that wasn't too far from where he was.

"Damn it. I love my guns."

Deadshot laughed and once he made it to the first floor he rushed outside and took a cab to the gun shop. Once there, he strapped his coat firmly on his body and walked inside the shop ever so casually.

"Bon jour...oh wee wee, an American no?"

"Oh yes. An American I am. Now is there anyone here that talks normal or will I have to sound retarded in making a french accent?"

Just then a woman with blond hair, slender long legs as well as arms stepped in from behind Deadshot and gently tapped his shoulders. Once he turned around, he only noticed two things on the woman. Her large breasts and the set of green eyes that could make any man fall dead over their knees.

"Wow, I must be dreaming if a woman like you works at a place like this."

"Oh really? and I must be awake if that's true. Papa, I'll handle this one."

The woman waved a hand at her father and smiled at Deadshot who also couldn't help but to smile back if he wanted to get what he was after.

"Now what can I help you with?"

"Well how about you help me with catching your name and plans for the rest of the day. Hm?"

The woman laughed and tapped on Deadshots chest with her finger.

"Oh and what day is left? it is already eight o clock and if you must know. My name is Angelica."

"The name of an Angel I see."

"Hah, your not a religious man, now are you?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be in this shop, now would I be?"

"Oh. I guess you wouldn't be. But some men pray to shoot a catch for the day."

"Really now? and I suppose that some men like me, only pray to take someone named Angelica to dinner. A very fancy dinner?"

"Oh and how fancy might that be."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe one where a tux and a dress are required. Perhaps red?"

"Hm. I don't have red. And I don't really think I want to go to dinner with a man that I don't even know."

"Well alright. I'm a rich entrepenour from America who strives to make a woman like you their dates in hopes to know them better. Is that enough, or do you want my number and weight?"

Angelica turned her face down and bit down on her lips. She then turned her face back to Deadshot and smiled at him.

"Alright. I'll go, but only if you buy me this red dress you speak of and tell me your name."

"Heh, alright then. They call me Lawton. Floyd Lawton."

Floyd pulled Angelicas hand up to his face and he gently kissed the surface of her soft and fragile hand.

"Mmm, this dress I speak of will be here shortly, as well as the location for our dinner date. I'm sure that you could use some time away from me as I do from you."

Floyd laughed as Angelica placed her free hand in front of her mouth and tried to cover her laughing as well as a redness that began forming on her cheeks.

"Then I shall see you later on tonight?"

"Yes. In an hour. At about nine, I hope."

"Alright mister Lawton. I shall see you."

"Please. Call me Floyd. I don't really like last names."

He smiled and pulled his hand away as he released her hand and began walking out of the shop even though he didn't purchase any weapons or ammo. Even though he did no buy an item, he may have bought love? Just maybe.

To Be Continued

**Authors Note: I have put a stop to Urahara K. Yes, I know it's sad, but I made a mistake in the story line and I really need to repair it. So until I can fix it, I will give you this story. Which is a miniseries. So yes it will end soon. Enjoy! . **


	2. Chapter 2

-1Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay in chapter two U_U I've been pretty busy for the last couple of years and havent had the chance to really update any of my work yet. But don't worry! I'll be getting back behind the keyboard this year. Oh and CAUTION! This chapter contains explicit language and scenery. ADULTS only, unless you can handle the language. Thanks for the patience and reading! =D

Deadshot: Without A Trace

Chapter 2

The Voice of God

The passing time flows like a crazy river that ceases from creating such rifts and drastic wave crashes. Although with waves, I never really understood them but I sure as hell know how to make them. Everyday I end a life and create a tide that I don't even know about. This my friends is how to make enemies that you will never meet until some day, someday when your not looking you end up in the position I am right now. What ridiculous scene might I be in at the moment you might ask? Well lets start off with how it looks from my views. First, I'm striped down to my boxers, (which the women in this scene just loves at the moment) secondly I am tied to a chair with a woman holding a blade neatly at my neck from behind. Even though she's here to kill me, I cant help but be turned on by her presence. I mean if you saw her figure you would be too! Oh and thirdly there are about ten to twenty guys looking down at me. They all have those weird accents and for some reason I cant help but to think they keep looking down at the wrong place which is just annoying the hell out of me. Now lastly, I had just finished up my "special" time with an Angel. Well her name was Angelica anyway. Any who, I suppose I should start from beginning to end otherwise I'll grow insane waiting for this chick to whack my head clean off.

Lets see, well there was the meeting at the gun shop and then the choice of mine that I made in finding just the right dress for my future "domination" you could say. Hot damn am I good or am I good? I mean it only took me about three minutes to get this gal to go out with me. Not only that, but put such interesting thoughts into her mind about how the night would end. Well actually, I don't think either of us saw this one coming. For you see it was when we returned back to my hotel room after a light dinner did things become rather interesting….

11:27 AM -Paris, France 2008-

Myself and this Angel of mine are quickly rushing up the hallway half drunk and half playful if you catch my drift. I think I was more drunk then her though because I have this unusual feeling like I'm being watched by the dead or something. I wouldn't put it past me if that jack I killed earlier today was trying to haunt me.

"Ouuuu, so this is the hotel your staying at aye mister Lawton?"

"Oh please no more mister Lawton Angel. Call me Floyd or daddy or something like that. Otherwise I wont do all the nasty things I have in mind for tonight."

She quivers and laughs with a smile that I cannot seem to shrug away from. God, is this some sort of sign? I mean I should be on a flight back to Gotham right about now. Not getting ready to play hanky panky with a woman named Angel. Well I'm sure my employer wont mind me taking my time to get back to base. Who would be stupid enough to say no to free sex? Not me! Oh hell no. After all, I did pay quite a lot for this gal and not only that, but I'm seriously drunk as hell. I haven' been this wasted since the time I fought Bats and that little brat of his.

I quickly open the door and pull Angelica inside. The door is slammed and I take no notes on how that happened, but I'm just way too out of it to even care. Wow, I keep seeing faces around me but I think I'm just hallucinating. Oh and being pleasured as well. Yes, lets not forget that.

I think about a half an hour has passed already and I think I'm laying in bed. Wait, let me check.

"…woah. Angel-Angelica?"

"Yes Floyd? Is there something wrong?"

My eyes slowly open as I stare up at her. Apparently she wasn't alone. There was a group of men standing right behind her.

"Holy crap, am I seeing things or am I turning gay? I see a bunch of head honcho freaks behind you."

"Oh you do? Well. Maybe you do see them because I brought them with me you arrogant bastard!"

She grabs me by my hair and throws me across the room. Suddenly I'm wide awake but still dazed and feeling nauseous.

"God! What the hell did you do to me! And who in gods name are you?"

"For starters I slipped something into your drink to have you disoriented. Second, they call me Roulette. Or that's my code name under the employment of the League of Shadows."

"Aw crap! Cmon lady, don't tell me those Arabian bastards are looking to take me out after that little breakout I did when I was with the Suicide Squad. They were just orders. I don't see why that old man with a green cape would be after me."

Roulette smirks as she shakes her head and fixes her hair. At the same time, one of the guards slipped a robe over her bare body that she was somewhat flaunting at me.

"No one breaks into the Leagues headquarters and gets away with it you buffoon."

"And let me guess, no one gets to have dinner with you without having sex afterwards?"

I probably shouldn't have said that because soon after that she kicks me square in the face with that bare foot of hers."

"Imbecile! I only did what I had to in order to allow the toxins to flow through your blood at a more quicker rate. Excitement is one that is easiest to create in a males body. All due to that weakness a man carries below the waist."

I just shake my head in disappointment as I thought to myself…why didn't I go to Gotham? And why on hell did I let my other half get the best of me.

"Too shay my dear. Although it would be nice to have something to wear. Perhaps my underwear? Well unless you want to keep staring at me that is."

"Bah! Such a disgusting man you are. Men, give him what he wants."

As I was given a covering for my lower half, I saw that she was pulling out something rather sharp and shiny from out of a box that was apparently laying on the bed.

"Now mister Lawton. Do you have any last words before your punishment is given to you?"

Think Floyd…think. Whats the one thing you've always wanted to say in your entire life?

"Hah….I have no regrets doll. Only that you were the worst at pleasing a man."

I couldn't help but to laugh as she placed that blade neatly under my neck which is where I sit right now, waiting for her to slice my throat off.

"I hope you burn in hell, you ignorant little man."

"Well whatever makes you safe at night doll. Go right ahead with it."

And there we have it. The end of my miserable life finally came to an end. She did what no other woman could possibly do. She went off with my head. Or a slice of my head anyway since it appears she only wanted to let me bleed from my neck.

"Maybe in the next life you'll return as some roach so I can step on you."

She laughs as she and her hench men quickly took off. Thus leaving me to my sealed fate. There I was, laying face first on the ground, waiting for death to grip me nice and hard and toss me in the realm of purgatory or wherever the hell I was headed off to.

"God…..I wish….I wish I had a smoke."

Suddenly a glowing bright light appeared and I raised my head high enough to see what it was. There was a dark figure hovering above me with a cigarette in their hand. They placed that bad boy into my mouth and lit it up for me.

"Well well well. Who do we have here? I never thought that the day I get to whisk Floyd Lawton away would come so soon. I mean come on! I've been waiting since the day you pulled that trigger the very first time at the Wayne Mansion."

"Ah yeah? And just who the hell are you supposed to be?"

The figure slouched down and placed a hand over my head as a set of horns over his head and glowing red eyes came into my view. His skin was as pale as the moon and his lips as red as blood.

"Me? Well many names have been given to me but the most that people give me is that of a Demon named Neron. Yes Lawton, you soul belongs to me and only me. Reasons that only god and I know of. Now come on here you big teddy bear you. Sit on up and have that last smoke."

In a matter of seconds my back is placed against a wall as I continue to feel my life slip right out of my body.

"You know. This world of yours is coming to an end. So your untimely death really means nothing to me although only for you would I make a presence. For you have always been my most favorite man to watch."

"Wow, can this day get any more gay?"

"Hah! You see, that's why I like you Floyd. You always say things that just make me crack up."

"And you apparently need to crack an egg and find something more fitting for you to do with your eternal life and whatnot."

"True….sadly if I take you now, I will no longer have any fun. So. Here's what I'm going to do for you. I'm going to give you one chance at a life again. Well I cant give you another life, but I can save you for a price."

My sights begin to give out as the loss of blood trails down my chest. At this point, anything would go.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much, just your first born child is all. Only when he grows to be eight will I take him away. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Hah…ah…you're a dumb ass. There's no way in hell I'll ever have a kid. You should know this if you've been watching me all this time."

"Oh true, but then that would mean you'd have nothing to really loose right? You would only gain a chance to shoot another bullet."

The idea of being able to get back at that Roulette and the league really began to get to me. Something inside of me wanted to put a bullet in the back of all their skulls.

"Heh, alright Nearon. Your on. Give me one more bullet."

He laughs as he places a hand over my neck and his eyes began to glow unlike anything I had ever seen before. In a matter of seconds he was gone and so was my wound. I was now all alone in my room, contemplating my next move. Although firstly, I'll have to get back to Gotham and visit my employer as well as a certain Bat who'd know where to find those that I want to kill.

~Somewhere in Hell~

Nearon sits over a mirror where he is watching Floyd.

"Ah. The world may end, but not the way you believe it to be. And my my, if only you knew what was going to happen. That woman from before was right. You are a buffoon. You should have been a lot more careful with the actions you commit. Now lets just see what you do next."

He laughs aloud to himself as a book sat neatly at his side. Within it held the many deals he has made thus far with mortal beings. The newest chapter in his book was entitled, Floyd Lawton and the deal of first blood. A section in the page had blood plastered all around it, with it held a countdown of exactly eight years.

"God, I just love playing his role. The voice is all I need. The voice of God and the act of playing him. Ah. Makes me feel bad for what is going to happen….who am I kidding! I love this stuff! Ahahahahahahahaaaaa!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
